


Being Together is Enough

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is my first story for my OC and Alucard. Just a sweet, yet slightly angsty fic, for these two potential lovebirds.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Female Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Mara





	Being Together is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is a more Alucard centric-POV about my OC, and his love interest, Mara. I have a recent commission of her on my tumblr, demigoddessqueens, which I'm proud of since this artist did a great job on it! There will also be more to come with fanart for Mara. 
> 
> <3

When Alucard looked at her, he felt simultaneously lost and found. He felt lost, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt lost in her gaze, in her words, and in her smile. She looked at him with such fondness that it made his half human heart beat with such an intensity. Like the sirens that beckoned sailors with their hypnotic songs, he was drawn to Mara.

She was as beautiful as she was fierce. Anytime there was a fight against the Night Creatures, Mara would fight with shouts and screams of victory. Fire burning in her eyes, the same violet eyes that looked at Alucard with a sweet fondness when they were alone. Yet, they would also fill with tears at times, especially in the middle of the night. As he tried to comfort her, he could hear Mara’s sobs and her crying out for her family. Sometimes it devolved into both of them crying into each other’s arms, trying to heal each other’s pain over their losses. 

Even in their darkest hours, Alucard knew he wanted to be with her. Trevor and Sypha were his friends and comrades, but he knew that ultimately the two had each other. And he wanted that, no craved that, with Mara. He always knew that he didn’t want to become his father, but he knew deep down, that he had his father’s heart when it came to love. He understood now, what it meant to lose oneself to the intensity.

He saw parts of his mother’s compassion and zest for life in Mara, and it was a bittersweet feeling for him. Maybe he thought himself afraid of wanting to create something with her, but he thought himself damned. He was torn between wanting the happiness he wanted to re-create in life, but did he want to subject her to the pain he had felt before?

Amidst his internal argument with himself, Alucard felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. Then he felt her head on his shoulder. “You seemed like you were overthinking something. I just wanted to be here with you.” He gently placed his hand over hers, which was placed over his heart. Hearing her words, with that rich accent, it just made him feel something. Alive? Happy? Hopeful? Whatever it was, Alucard saw something with Mara. A closeness, or perhaps a new beginning, he wanted to create that with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!


End file.
